I Dare You To Move
by GiomanachFireraven
Summary: A ordinary witch starts to notice something is strange with her gift. A prophecy leads her to the knowledge of the oncoming madness she will have to battle all her life unless she can find a cure...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: (Applicable to some chapters). The characters and concepts are from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, Aurian books by Maggie Furey, and other books/movies.songs.Some are owned by them, the various publishers and Warner Bros. I make no money from this and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER I**

This is going to be my personal diary, of my most inner-thoughts, my desires. This is the story of my life in as much detail as I can remember as I write this down. My life beings like Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but the rest is aaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllll me!

I'm another child with parents killed by Voldemort, but, unlike Harry, I _would_ have been killed had family friends not looked me after that night. Not wizards but they knew about the wizarding world. It confused them that such an amount of people with such wonderful gifts would want to kill, and not help others. They are simple law abiding folk who go to church often. They already had two children, five and seven years older than I.

My name? Laura Gordon. I'm a small ten-year-old girl with long blond hair, piercing eyes (all too often hidden behind tinted glasses), too intelligent for one so young, their colour is blue and green with a sort of halo of brown, around the pupils, which turns gold when I'm angry.

My foster family and I live in a modest town, near Edinburgh, in a picturesque glen, surrounded by green the whole year, with a clear deep river flowing behind the house. I have all of my needs supplied, except a quiet home life. And occasionally when I wanted to find a way to escape I could actually find myself wanting to do magic! Wanting to fly away from it all. It sounds silly but I didn't want to live there. I never once figured out why they turned white when I asked to be a witch every year for Halloween!

My foster parents, my parent's friends, were not going to tell me I was a half-blood until my letter arrived. It read:

**HOGWART'S SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**

**Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.**

**Dear Miss Gordon,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall.**

**Deputy Headmistress.**

**HOGWART'S SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform:**

**First year student's will require:**

**1.Three sets of plain work robes (black).**

**2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.**

**3.One pair of protective gloves (dragonhead or similar)**

**4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.**

**Set Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

And with this letter I found out about myself, what I was, who my parents were and how they _really_ died.

Thus I began my journey into magic. My family and I were recommended to go to a place called Diagon Alley and WOW! The atmosphere drowned anyone not expecting magic, but for me it was exhilarating, it was beyond my wildest dreams! It felt like I was home. There were witches and wizards everywhere and what they were wearing… I've never seen so many odd things at once. But some of the robes were wonderful colours. People were selling owls on the street! And the smells! I could smell herbs I didn't know… Potions I think but I don't know what they smell like yet though.

With my letter had come a small gold key with a tiny note saying

"**Your parents left this with me for you. Go to vault 1313 at Gringotts."**

We eventually found out that Gringotts was a bank and found that the vault was filled with gold coins! Later I found out that these were galleons. Seventeen of the silver sickles made up one galleon, and twenty-nine of the bronze Knuts made up one sickle. I'M RICH!I'M FILTHY RICH!

After Gringotts we went to Madam Malkin's: Robes for All Occasions.

"Excuse me?" I began hesitantly: well… I didn't know how to behave around other wizards after all, did I?

"Hogwart's dear?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, I need…" I began again.

"Yes, yes dear I know what you need; we've had fifteen in today already." She was busy looking around for something and when she had found it, whatever it was, she flung it at me and all of a sudden I found myself surrounded by several flying measuring-tapes.

"Right then, my, you're a slim little thing aren't you? Oh well I'm sure you'll fill out. You'll be tall too." She stared at my eyes for a minute, apparently looking for something. "You're special."

I was taken aback; I'm not special! Never have been; never will be! I was about to say all this but I suddenly had a fireball in my hand! And it didn't burn. I mean it looked like fire, except it was red. I could smell it singeing my sleeve, but it didn't burn me! Nothing! I clenched my hand over it and it was blood warm at the most! When I fully closed my hand over it, it, it, it just went out! And to my great relief Madam Malkin hadn't noticed! I'm sure that this was unusual even in the wizarding world!

"How old are you dear? Ten? First years at Hogwart's are usually eleven."

"Righto" I was uncomfortable, shaking and staring at my hand, I wasn't bothered about my age! No matter how unusual _that _was! I finally snapped back to reality when she said,

"Anyway here are your robes"

"How much are they?"

"One galleon each so that is six galleons."

"I handed over the money but I couldn't help but notice that others were only paying three galleons for six robes. I asked why and she gave me a sly wink.

"That's because I gave you better material." Again strange.

After Madam Malkin's we left to get my cauldron, telescope, books, then my phials, for potions, trunk, brass scales, potion bits and at last my owl. He was a beautiful snowy owl, and I called him Lauri after my favourite muggle singer from The Rasmus. It is pronounced Lowri cause he is Finnish.

Finally my foster family and I got my wand, and, after many changes, it turned out to be an eight and a half inch long, ebony wood wand. It had a dragon-scale core: only one of seven ever made in the world with a dragon-scale core. "Curious" Mr Ollivander had said.

Before I left for Hogwart's I had a couple of weeks to read through the majority of my books. I managed to read through the Potions books and the Herbology books. I wasn't too keen on Astrology; because it said I was in for a bad month or two! Ooooohhhh great!

My foster-mom even made me pack all my own stuff! I mean that's a LOT of stuff and I had to like FOLD it and everything! Usually I just stuff it all in but NNNNOOOOOOOO I had to be all neat and pretty! That's not me! I had to fold all my robes and make sure all my tools and stuff were all secure. My mom even made me bath Lauri! God if it had only been the real guy! Hey! Even for a ten year old I have a highly active imagination! I may be developing slower than everyone else physically but I'm more mature mentally than everyone knows! I even have pics of Lauri half naked on my wall!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II **

When I had to leave, I had to follow a second year to find the train called Percy Weasley. Percy was rather stuck up and would've made a perfect pupil at a muggle private school. It was now when I realised that I had started referring to my family and friends as muggles. It was weird I had always thought of everyone as people and now they were muggles? People below others and myself in society, but only if they knew about us? Now THAT is weird.

The entry to Platform 9¾ was hidden and I felt rather odd about walking through a brick wall. Fred and George, Percy's younger brothers, wanted to come but they weren't allowed to go to the platform. They looked like a great laugh and I would've liked to get to know them but I would have to wait until next year. I had to promise them that I would write to them about their brother. Besides my arms were getting sore from holding up Ginny.

I handed my bags to the guy at the back of the train who was in charge of loading all the main baggage on to the train. Then I started to look for a place to sit, but, there were either no seats, or places were quickly filled with coats and small bags. So I was left standing in the corridor, all alone.

I had taunts coming from every side, it was only when the prefects came along that I got some relief. They even stood and talked a while and told me that I would make friends soon enough. Fat Chance!

The view…WOW! Mountains on one side and valleys on the other, I could tell by the lavender heather (not to mention the ever-cloudy sky) that we were in Scotland. I was born and bred in Scotland after all and I couldn't help but notice it! But the best view by far was a second year that was Drop… Dead… Gorgeous! He was really nice as well, and chatted with me about what it was like at Hogwart's. He had to go though but before he did he chased away the newest Slytherins and first years who had taken it into their head to slag me.

Once the long journey to Hogwart's was complete we were taken across the lake by a giant of a man… the gamekeeper, Hagrid. He seemed sympathetic with people like me, who are different and kept outside any group. I was placed in a boat alone; as was hagrid, everyone else was in a boat to themselves, and we started across the lake, and I got my first view of my home for the next seven years, well most of the next seven years. And for all my ideas of what a magical castle would look like, I still hadn't guessed any of it! The castle itself was magnificent and the grounds as well were beautiful.

When we docked, we all made our way to the entrance hall where we were greeted by a woman called Professor McGonagall. She told us that before we could sit with our classmates we had to be sorted into our houses. Once in our houses the other members of that house would be like our family (yeah whatever!) The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but Hufflepuffs are ridiculous and I already hated Slytherins.

As we walked through the candle-lit (floating candles!) Hall I was the only one not staring at the magical roof. In fact I barely gave it a glance. Mostly cause I was too busy looking at the Gryffindor Table because _that _guy was giving me an encouraging wink and made a rather nasty gesture at the girls behind me and laughing at me.

The sorting Hat sang a song and I had the feeling this was a tradition, and it obviously changed the song every year cause no one knew the words:

Place me on your head

And then you will see

The answer to the question

Where should they put me?

Hogwarts has four houses,

You'll be put in one,

Once sorted by the Sorting Hat,

Your years here will have begun.

If bravery, daring, and chivalry,

Within you I see,

I know just where you will end up;

In Gryffindor you'll be.

If you are smart and clever,

There is a lot you know,

Have no doubt about it,

To Ravenclaw you'll go.

If you work hard and you believe

There always is a way,

Then you'll go into Hufflepuff,

And that is where you'll stay.

If you have lots of cunning,

And lots of ambition,

To put you into Slytherin

Will be my admission.

So sit down on the stool

And place me on your head

I'll put you in the right house,

There is no need for dread.

I can see inside your brain

But don't worry about me,

The only thing I care about

Is in which house you'll be!

When it was my turn to be sorted the sorting hat was placed on my head and told me I have some… unusual talents, and would be a loyal and caring friend and be brave and strong when I needed to…"GRYFFINDOR!" Under all the cheers I heard it say something about "ancient" but that was all.

Guess who saved me a seat? The one… the only… Oliver Wood! THAT guy! He's going to be the Gryffindor Keeper this year…if he makes the Quidditch team but I'm sure he will. Percy has just spotted me staring at Oliver and is sniggering into his cup, but I just pointed over my shoulder cause I had noticed him staring at one of the Ravenclaw girls. He turned a nice shade of pink and made a sign like "my lips are sealed". I decided to write to Fred and George later about Percy leaving out the bit about Oliver and I (not that anything was going on of course!)

After the feast we were escorted to our dorms and followed the prefect to Gryffindor tower. The Stairs moved! So did the paintings! Nearly Headless Nick, Gryffindor's ghost-host, was waiting for us and said "hullo" and disappeared through a painting of a fat lady in pink. The prefect walked up to her and announced "Lionsun" and we climbed through the hole behind the painting.

When we had all followed through we found ourselves in a wide, warm, scarlet room. There were loads of sofa's and chairs plus a large crackling fire. We were told that no boys could enter the girl's dorm however girls could enter the guy's dorm. To which a lot of girls blushed and all the guys looked depressed because they had obviously been planning several practical jokes.

My dorm had five girls in it but there were other dorms for first years. Lauri, my owl, was so glad to be out of his cage that he practically pecked me to death to get me to write a letter to Fred and George, and the beds…are HUGE! They are four-poster beds with long scarlet drapes and really comfy mattresses. I started to undo all my neat packing and took out my spare robes and stuff.

I just found my timetable and man does it suck! I mean… three classes with the Slytherins! And two with the Hufflepuffs! At least I have potions first tomorrow.

I've been on the receiving end of too many pranks to not to take precautions. I'm not that Blonde! I waited until (hopefully) everyone was asleep. I then conjured up all the protections and ward spells I knew. The main one being "Celloimmobulus" It stops and seals spells.

Now I'm sure that someone was awake last night because the other four girls in my dorm had dismantled the spells I had laid and had begun to spell me before I was even awake. The four of them were spelling me even though two of them were holding me down. It was only when someone put a fear charm on me that I found the strength to fight free and run away. All down the stairs I could hear their laughter. I knew I could not go to Professor McGonagall, she would never believe that a whole dorm would or could do this, so I went to find the only other teacher I knew where to find. Professor Snape.


End file.
